This invention relates to compositions and methods used in the formulation of substances such as paints, coatings and adhesives. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to paints and the use in such paints of vehicles which reduce or minimize volatility, combustion, and instability of such paints.
Paint is generally comprised of an inert component or pigments such as white rock powders, titanium oxide and the like, and a binder, known as a vehicle, which holds the inert materials or pigments together to permit application thereof to, for example, a wall. The vehicle component of paint typically comprises a synthetic resin which acts as a carrier for the pigment or inert components. In addition, the vehicle may include chemicals which facilitate or improve the handling of the paint, thus, for example, making it easier to brush, having improved viscosity, and anti-corrosive activity. The vehicle may further include anti-mildew forming chemicals.
One problem with many existing paints is that the synthetic resin component of the vehicle may be flammable, and give off volatile organic chemicals. Combustion of the paint may also produce toxic elements which are undesirable.
An inorganic binder in a paint, instead of a synthetic resin, would diminish or obviate many of these problems. Further, inorganic binders would not degrade as readily by exposure to ultraviolet light, as would be the case with such a synthetic resin. Thus, a totally inorganic binder would eliminate or substantially reduce UV light exposure problems, as well as combustibility of the paint. However, there are certain drawbacks associated with inorganic binders which have not encouraged their use in the paint industry. Such drawbacks include an unacceptably high moisture sensitivity, and an increased brittleness which effectively excludes such inorganic binders from use in paints.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved binder for use in paints, coatings, adhesives and other applications. The invention attempts to avoid or reduce the problems highlighted above, and generally associated with the synthetic resin binders on the one hand, and the substantial use of inorganic binders on the other.
The present invention is also directed to the development of an adhesive system, particularly for use in paints, which is more environmentally stable than the use of synthetic resin materials.